


The Sandman's Limbo

by SonjaJade



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Babysitting, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24420502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonjaJade/pseuds/SonjaJade
Summary: Izumi is watching over Ed and Winry's son James while they head to the hospital to deliver their second child. While it's been awhile since Izumi's watched a child of any age, she's never watched a toddler before and wonders how long it will take for the little tyke to finally fall asleep.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16
Collections: Moms Made Fullmetal Week 2020





	The Sandman's Limbo

**Author's Note:**

> DAY 5: Bed-time story

Izumi is positive she’s never seen a child as vibrant as James. His eyes are so big and blue, his little smile is so cute and happy, and his laughter is absolutely joyful.

But if he doesn’t get sleepy soon, she’s sure he won’t be nearly as adorable.

Ed and Winry are at the local hospital. Their second baby is on its way and Izumi raced to Resembool so she could babysit her adopted grandson- as any good adoptive mother would. She assumed that once it got dark, the boy would get sleepy. But after his dinner, he seemed to get a second wind. So, Izumi drew him a bath, with lots of bubbles and plenty of toys, but his happy squealing didn’t let up at all. While she’s delighted that she’s able to keep him so entertained, she would like to get some sleep so she can meet the new baby when it comes.

After getting him into his pajamas, she sits on the floor and plays with him. They build tall block towers before knocking them down with a crash and a laugh. She gives silly voices to stuffed animals and plays peek-a-boo until she’s almost sick of the little game. Suddenly, he scurries off to a toy basket in the corner. 

“Nana!” James cries, toddling to her with a picture book that’s been embroidered onto fabric. “Nana, buck!”

She grabs him up in her arms, kissing his full cheeks and moving to sit cross legged, then sits him in her lap. “What a nice story book you have there!”

“Ree, Nana?” he asks.

“Of course, I’ll read you your story, sweetie!” Izumi makes sure he’s settled, then opens the book to the first page. “The Tiger in the Woods, a Xingese folk tale,” she reads, pointing at each word. “Do you know what sound a tiger makes?”

“Errr!” he growls, then giggles.

“That’s right! You’re so smart!” She turns the page as she yawns. “There’s a tiger in the woods, and she makes all kinds of yummy foods!”

James points at the tiger. “Eye-err, Nana!”

Izumi’s heart swells. “Yep, and do you see the apples?”

He chews on his finger for a moment, then touches the embroidered bowl of red fruits. She hugs him and praises his intelligence, then reads more. The story goes on to say the nice tiger makes just the right food for anyone who comes into her home- apples to make someone smarter, carrots to help someone see better, and so on. One day, a bear comes and says he wants to eat  _ her _ , not any dish she can make. She asks him to give her a chance to make something he likes before he eats her, and he agrees. After so many dishes, he eventually says he can’t wait any longer, and in trying to escape from the bear, the tiger breaks a pot of honey over his head. The bear begins to lick the honey from his face and paws, and turns out to love the sweet stuff. He lets the tiger go and the tiger continues to look after the others in the woods.

By the time Izumi finishes, James has closed his eyes and finally given into sleep. His mouth turns up into the cutest grin every now and then, and she nearly melts at the sight of him. Putting the book aside,she slowly and carefully gets to her feet. Izumi decides to settle herself in Ed’s reclining chair, so she and James can both get some sleep. The blanket folded up on the back of the chair is within reach and works to cover them both nicely.

She kisses James’ head. “Who knew a bedtime story is what we both needed, kiddo.” She rests her hand on his back and closes her eyes. Sleep comes softly, and holds them gently in the dreamscape until morning, when Ed arrives to bring them to meet little Sara.


End file.
